Auspicious Rebirth
by EternalKnight219
Summary: There was always more to the Girl-Who-Lived than meets the eye. Now, armed with memories of a past life and a new mysterious power, the last Potter emerges into the conflict with Voldemort with a new lease on life. And may heaven help all those who stand in her way…
1. Prologue: A Lioness Emerges

**Auspicious Rebirth**

* * *

 _Summary: There was always more to the Girl-Who-Lived than meets the eye. Now, armed with memories of a past life and a new mysterious power, the last Potter emerges into the conflict with Voldemort with a new lease on life. And may heaven help all those who stand in her way…_

 _AN: If there is going to be any bashing in this story, it will be of the Wizarding World in general. I'm not much of a fan of bashing unless it is done well. Dumbledore will be close to canon, a good natured manipulator if anything. I do not own Harry Potter nor Code Geass._

 _1/17/2018: Okay, so I have rewritten pieces of this chapter. This story will again be something of a side project. A plot bunny if you will. I might take it a bit further. Its been a while since I have written anything._

* * *

 _ **Prologue: A Lioness Emerges**_

* * *

Whoever conceived the saying "You only live once" obviously has never met me.

I gazed into the mirror in front of me, unsure of whom I am seeing. Nothing of particular note has changed. At least, not _physically_.

My long jet black hair was still a bit messy from having been in bed in the smallest bedroom of 4 Privet Drive. The ugly lightning bolt scar, awarded to me for surviving the Killing Curse, still marred my forehead. And my eyes…shining emerald green.

 _Like his._

Merely thinking about him brought me to tears. His emerald eyes, filled with caring, hope, and a touch of regret.

The man I once loved in another life. A life that had so much promise, but ended so tragically.

 _And it was all an accident._

It would have been easy to blame _him_ for my death. It was _his_ power that compelled me to commit a crime so heinous. But...I could not bring myself to blame him. My own brother, who did not live for long after I passed into the nether.

Okay, let's be honest. I was not forgiving at first.

I was betrayed. Dare I say, I was _violated_. Forced to watch myself commit atrocities against the very nature of my being as a passenger, no, a _prisoner_ in my own body. Only to be shot and used as a clarion cry for the bloodshed that I worked so tirelessly to avoid.

I wanted to hate him. I wanted to despise him. Everything I did, I did for him and our little sister; to help the people wronged by the system we equally decried. I wanted to scream in rage at him for not allowing me the chance to be with the ones I loved.

But I didn't.

All of those feelings drifted away as I continued to watch the events following my death.

I saw the guilt slowly destroy him.

I saw the agony of the ones I loved.

I saw the deceit that drove him to the very precipice of insanity.

I saw the shadowed hands behind the acts and beheld their reasons. My anger turned upon them, but it was for naught. I could only watch in agony as my brother and lover destroyed themselves, culminating into a plan to make everyone overlook the crimes I committed.

I could only witness in horror as I saw the rise and fall of a demon.

And as he joined me in the world beyond, he could barely look upon me. His eyes, filled with sorrow as he briefly glanced upon me, glanced downward as guilt filled his soul. A broken man who sacrificed everything to create a world without hatred.

And I embraced him.

I forgave him.

And I never regretted it for a minute.

Now, I am no longer tied to the collective unconsciousness. I am living another life and bearing another name while currently reminiscing over memories I should not have. Memories that have awakened in me following the incident in the graveyard. Knowing that now in this new world, I have implacable enemies and those I am not sure I can trust. Those who would wish the best of me and those who would think me a pawn to be used and thrown away.

But I digress.

I realize that I could use this to my advantage and take a page out of my brother's book.

" _You will live in a different life, a different place, a different providence. And should you accept this contract…you will walk a new path. While the Power of the King may condemn you to a life of solitude, there are those who proved that not quite correct. So…will you accept?_

Yes.

I would accept this contract to have this power. I have to accept, for there is no other choice.

This time, I will be no one's pawn.

My name is Euphemia Lily Potter. I was Euphemia li Britannia, 3rd Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire.

I will not bow.

I will not bend.

I will not break.

I am a lioness of Gryffindor house and the world will hear me roar.

* * *

 _AN: Okay. I know this is short…but this is only a plot bunny. Yes, fem!Harry is reincarnated Euphie. I was motivated to write this by MistyNocturne, who is writing a brilliant story called_ The Demon Who Lived _of which I encourage all of you to read. Also, I encourage all of you to add more to this crossover fandom. THERE AREN'T ENOUGH GOOD STORIES! So, please contribute to this. Regarding this story, I am not sure if it will be updated. Feel free to PM me if you want to continue this as this was just an idea that has been stewing in my mind and I'm not really sure where I wish to take it. Of course, if the inspiration strikes me, I will continue this story, even if others are doing so as well._

 _PLEASE REVIEW and/or FAVORITE! As of this point, I am refusing to update my stories unless I receive more friggin reviews. Reviewing shows that people are actually reading what I am writing and gives me the inspiration to write more. And make them constructive if you can. No flames please._


	2. Chapter 1: A Very Demented Evening

**Auspicious Rebirth**

* * *

 _Summary: There always was more to the Girl-Who-Lived than meets the eye. Now, armed with memories of a past life and a new mysterious power, the last Potter emerges into the conflict with Voldemort with a new lease on life. And may heaven help all those who stand in her way…_

* * *

 _AN: If there is going to be any bashing in this story, it will be of the Wizarding World in general. I'm not much of a fan of bashing unless it is done well. Dumbledore will be close to canon, a good natured manipulator if anything. I do not own Harry Potter nor Code Geass._

 _Now, after reading the prologue, I realize there are some weaknesses in the mechanics, but frankly I am too lazy to go back and correct them. Maybe someday. Also, 5 reviews. 16 likes. 31 followers. Could do with some more reviews guys. And…due to circumstances, Euphemia is going to be a bit OOC._

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: A Very Demented Evening**_

* * *

' _Well, that could have gone a bit better.'_

Currently, Euphemia Potter was meandering up the empty street. On a normal summer afternoon, Privet Drive would usually show a bit more life. However, it was hot. Very hot. The dog days of summer truly unleashed their fury upon the small Surrey suburb of Little Whinging.

After being harassed by her uncle due to her albeit unusual attentiveness to the news, Euphie decided to promptly vacate the premises, hoping her uncle would eventually calm down.

Some who knew her, or are in the know about what happened in the graveyard during the debacle that could only be her fourth year at Hogwarts could catch a glimpse of the Girl-Who-Lived and assume that her thoughts were directed at the recent ascension of her most mortal foe.

To be honest, Voldemort was one of the many things on Euphemia's mind at the moment. While holding a prominent place in her worries, Tom Riddle was not exactly "numero uno" on her mental list of things bothering her at the moment. In fact, the existential crisis she faced earlier this summer no longer demanded her attention.

 _'So what power did I gain?'_

Her memory flashed back to the moment in which she, Euphemia li Britannia became the infant known as Euphemia Potter. The Geass power she received from the Collective Unconsciousness. _'Nulification. That is the one word I remember clearly. But what could that possibly mean?'_

Of course, while her fledgling Geass power was one of the many things she was thinking about as she continued her sojourn down the lonely street where her very existence seemed to be a crime. She was wearing a worn green and orange sundress that was eerily similar to her dress she liked to wear when incognito in the Tokyo Settlement back in Britannia. Her almost glowing emerald eyes flecked with purple shifted to the slightly hunched form of Mrs. Figg, who was frowning and muttering to herself darkly. She could not help but raise an eyebrow at probably her favorite neighbor, who as of late has been strangely interested in having tea. Of course it would be strange if Euphie was ignorant of the reasons _why_ she was constantly being invited for tea by the admittedly stereotypical batty old woman with a horde of cats.

So, Euphie continues to humor her. Not just because she wants to ensure that Dumbledore meddling quota is satisfied, but also because she wishes to. The former Euphie Potter used to just grimace every time her family dumped her at the house on Wisteria Walk, but ever since Euphemia li Britannia's memories were fully awakened, she began to look forward to tea with the old squib. It was nice to be able to connect with someone from the Wizarding World in the Mundane World.

Mrs. Figg seemed too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice the fourteen year old girl, so Euphemia decided to continue on while keeping note of her rather skittish tail. Dudley was "out for tea" (Euphie could not help but snort) meaning that she would need to keep an eye out for his gang. It truly was amazing how remarkably stupid her Aunt and Uncle could be in regards to their precious "Dudders".

' _So what is my dear cousin doing today during his "tea time"? Smoking on street corners, bullying little children, throwing rocks at cars, or is he vandalizing the playground? If I remember correctly, Mr. Wallace is still trying to get proof that Dudley and his gang jimmied the locks on his car.'_

Euphie rolled her eyes at the thought of Dudley getting in trouble, knowing that at worst, he'll be let off with a slap on the wrist. It was still surprising to her just how jaded she had become, being that she was once the idealistic, naïve princess of Britannia. _'Of course, dying at the hands of your brother due to the machinations of your father and pygmy uncle can put things into a different perspective. That, and combining with a girl who has been considered messiah and pariah interchangeably can do that as well.'_

She was broken out of her thoughts by a distant cracking sound, somewhat like a gunshot, coming from Privet Drive. Euphie sighed. "Well, it looks like my tail doesn't know the definition of subtlety. Great, I'm never going to hear the end of this from Uncle Vernon."

Shaking her head at the apparating fool, Euphie turned the corner towards the playground, missing a spooked and angry Vernon Dursley bursting from his home to give her a dressing-down.

Frustration marked her every step towards the playground as she reflected upon her friends' latest letters, if they could be counted as such. Most of it seemed to be just empty words and platitudes with very little substance what so ever. _"'We can't say much about you-know-what obviously…' 'We've been told not to say anything important in case our letters go astray…' 'There's a fair amount going on. We'll tell you when we see you…'"_ "How wonderfully descriptive of them." She groused acidly.

Looking up, she noticed she reached the understandably deserted playground. Sitting down on a swing, Euphie's face became more pensive. _'Okay, so if I was a psychopathic terrorist arisen from the dead, what would I do?'_

Her thoughts guiltily flashed to Lelouch before she shifted immediately squashed that line of thought. _'Psychopathic megalomaniacal murderer, not selectively sociopathic revolutionary.'_ It didn't take her long to figure out what Voldemort would do, which was a chilling thought within itself. "I'm the only witness and my credibility could be easily discredited at the suggestion of someone with influence. And unfortunately, my enemy has plenty of those at his disposal." Lucius Malfoy came to mind.

But while not being the brilliant tactician and strategist her beloved brothers were (although she was horrified by what Schneizel had become), Euphemia was no fool. _'The sinews of war are infinite money.'_

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of a loud, crude song and laughing as a group emerged from the dusky mists on their top of the line racing bicycles. They were apparently led by a large meatball…no that was just her cousin, Dudley. He was surprisingly less fat than usual, throwing his talents for beating children to get their lunch money into boxing, a sport that actually suited him. Being the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Champion of the Southeast was no small feat, particularly with English food being what it is.

' _Suzaku could take him easily though.'_ She giggled at the thought of her Knight of Honor defending her from Dudley.

Thankfully, while she used to be Dudley's main object of torment, he no longer resorted to physically harming Euphie due to it being deemed "ungentlemanly" by the school headmaster back in grade school. Unfortunately for the children of the neighborhood, this meant that Dudley could now punch with more power and accuracy than before.

The neighborhood children were understandably afraid of Dudley, more so than the "Potter Girl" who supposedly went to St. Martha's Center for Increasingly Troubled Girls. Of course, the "Potter Girl" was mysteriously a great deal more friendly than usual, which brought an understandable amount of confusion to the residents of their little corner of Little Whinging.

"…squealed like a pig, didn't he?" Euphie was brought out of her musing by one of Dudley's friends, Malcolm.

Piers guffawed as he slap Dudley on the back. "Nice right hook, Big D."

"Same time tomorrow?" Dudley asked.

Gordon, thuggish as always, grunted. "Round at my place. My parents are out."

"See you then."

"Bye Dud!"

"Take it easy, Big D."

She rolled her eyes at the macho bromance of Dudley and his gang as the Rocky wannabe turned to go back home.

"Big D, huh?"

Dudley turned and one could see his mood rapidly degrade. "Oh, it's you."

Euphie smiled angelically, something her Britannian self picked up from getting out of trouble with Cornelia. "How long have you been Big D? I seem to recall you going by "Ickle Duddykins" and "popkin" as recently as this morning."

Dudley's face darkened. "Shut it."

Euphemia Potter wanted to poke further fun at her rotund cousin, but the Euphemia li Britannia side won out as she merely shrugged, deciding to lay off.

She then frowned at Dudley. "I overheard complements regarding your "right hook". So, which ten-year-old did you put in traction this time? You were quite efficient at introducing poor Mark Evans' face to your fist two days ago."

"He was asking for it."

She raised an eyebrow. "A ten-year-old was _asking_ to have his face rearranged by you fearsome fists of fury?"

Dudley snarled. "He cheeked me."

All the kindness of Euphemia li Britannia couldn't stop her from rolling her eyes. "Have you ever heard of the word petulant? Or maybe the term thin-skinned? Because it seems that you don't just have a thick body and a thick skull."

Dudley rounded on her. "At least I don't moan in my sleep at night! 'Don't kill him! Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric – your boyfriend?"

Euphie stopped as they entered an alleyway. She muttered, still loud enough for Dudley to hear, "I…honestly wouldn't have minded."

She could hear a voice in her head, scolding her for going too far with the teasing. "I never really had the chance. He died before my very eyes." She said, her face darkening in visible grief.

Normally, she would never let Dudley of all people see her this vulnerable, but the melding of two personalities caused her judgment to slip. Meanwhile, Dudley was silent, not sure how to continue after that bomb was dropped.

Before either one of them could continue the conversation, the night suddenly became darker, as if the stars were being put out one by one. The warmth of the summer evening was replaced by the biting chill of winter as the alleyway became impossibly darker.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Dudley stammered, a streak of yellow seeping down his leg.

Euphemia, close to relieving herself in fear, said. "It's not me. I swear to you it's me."

She knew the feeling. She was intimately familiar with it during her third year. _'But how? How could they be in Little Whinging of all places?'_ "Stop it! I'll tell Dad!"

"Dudley, it's not me!" She insisted.

"I can't see!"

Euphie was no fool, she knew what was coming. "Where's my wand? _Lumos_!" She cast the spell with hope that she would be able to find her wand. Sure enough, it lit up inches away from her hand.

She grabbed it and lifted it towards the end of the alleyway, the sight making her heart stop. _'Dementor.'_

"Dudley…run. Now."

Dudley was whimpering as he curled up on the ground. Euphie shouted, "DUDLEY GET UP AND RUN!"

Suddenly snapping out of it, Dudley nodded fearfully and ran towards the other end of the alleyway and right into the hands of another dementor, just materializing from the mist.

"NO!" She began to hear her mother's screams and Suzaku's pleas. The memories of the graveyard and the memories of the Special Zone massacre began to play in her head, but they were oddly muted. Ignoring that strange fact, she stood up to face them and desperately thought of her friends and family.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Prongs thundered out of her wand and impaled the dementor in it antlers, incapacitating it. She then turned towards the other dementor, who was a little too close to Dudley's face for comfort.

"GET IT!"

The ethereal stag charged the dark creature, which shrieked as it let go of its quarry and fled the alleyway.

With a nonverbal _Finite_ , the guardian left her side. She rushed to Dudley, who was shaking like a leaf in the once again balmy night air. Hearing running steps, Euphie rapidly turned and whipped her wand up to combat the threat, only to find an out of breath Mrs. Figg.

Her batty neighbor was wild-eyed and panting, appearing as if she had run a marathon. Euphie was torn between wanting to know if she was alright and mistrusting the squib. Eventually, she slowly began to put her wand away.

"Don't put that away, idiot girl! What if there are more of them around?!" Mrs. Figg snapped. Her eyes, usually somewhat glassy were now focused and sharp, as if she had gained years of her life back. She swore, "Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

Euphie only nodded as she lifted Dudley off the ground; none of them noticing Euphie's left eye glowing with a visible blue, bird-like sigil burning brightly before fading.

 _And thus, the Lioness emerges._

* * *

 _ **AN: Today is May 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **and this chapter took me a little over five months to write. This started out as a one shot plot bunny, but I decided to continue as no one took up this story. So, I am making this a challenge. The AUSPICIOUS REBIRTH CHALLENGE! Rules are:**_

 **\- Fem!Harry**

 **\- Fem!Harry is named Euphemia**

 **\- Euphemia Potter is also Euphemia li Britannia**

 **\- You have to use most of the prologue, but you can change it to fit your chosen timeline.**

 **\- You don't have to give Euphie Geass, but if you do, it cannot be anything remotely like Lelouch's. So no Rai, no Shin Hyuga Shing, no Marrybell, no Castor and Pollux, etc. Cannot be any form of mind control. Give the girl a challenge. Oh and no Charles either. Way too op.**

 **\- No slash. Euphie can be Bi though if you want.**

 **\- If you have to bash, tone it down. Don't do it like there is no tomorrow. Wizarding World bashing and some Ministry bashing is permitted, because Rowling does it herself in the books.**

 **\- Try to lay off the Weasley bashing save for Percy and Ron. Even so, keep it realistic and minimum. Basically, make them redeemable.**

 **\- Dumble bashing is permitted to a degree. Don't go crazy**

 **\- Have fun!**

 **So that's the challenge. PM me if you want to do it. Please review this chapter. I do not know if this will be continued, so don't ask. I want to see some more stories in this crossover fandom people! And not ones that suck! Also, there are at least three x-over stories in this fandom that are excellent and should be read,** _ **and updated**_ **.** **The Demon Who Lived** **by MistyNocturne,** **The Sealed Prince** **by ExaltedLight, and any of the ones by Nemesis13.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
